


Don't You Let Me Go Tonight

by isakbeanie



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Drunk Isak, I'm bad at tags, Jealous Even, M/M, Possessive Even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isakbeanie/pseuds/isakbeanie
Summary: Basically, Isak gets tipsy at a party and Even gets jealous about some things that go down.





	

"Isak, when will Even be here?" Magnus asked impatiently for the 5th time.   
Isak rolled his eyes and looked at his phone, smiling at the selfie of him and Even.   
"Magnus, it's not even 21 yet. He'll be here!"  
-*-*-*-*  
By 21.30, Isak was well on his way to being drunk. He had been accepting drinks from strangers left and right, while bouncing around the house trying to avoid Emma and her friends. 

 

A particularly catchy song came on as Isak was finishing the last of his coke and vodka, and he started to dance. It wasn't long before he felt someone tall and muscular squeeze themselves behind him and start dancing with him.   
"Hey baby," Isak slurred a greeting to his love. They were dancing for a few minutes before Isak heard the door open and close, and he would normally go to greet his guest, but he was too distracted by the way Even was pressing himself against him.   
The body behind him swung him around and kissed him roughly, which is right about the time Isak heard Even call his name from the other side of the room.   
Isak opened his eyes confused, expecting to see Even kissing him, but as he pulled away from the stranger, all he saw was Even storming towards them. 

 

Everything happened so quickly, or perhaps in Isak's sloshed mind, it just processed too slowly. As Isak remembered it, the events went a little like this:

First, Even had crossed the room in four long strides. Isak found himself wondering for a moment if his legs were always that long and if they always looked that good in jeans. 

Second, the stranger is being shoved away from Isak and Isak can't help but marvel at how good Even looks while doing that. 

Third, Isak notices that Jonas, Magnus and Mahdi are immediately behind Even and it makes Isak happy to know that his brothers, the ones who would back him up in any fight are just as quickly ready to back up Even. Isak faintly registers the sounds of yelling as he fondly thinks of how well his boys are bonding. 

Finally, Isak shakes himself out of it and hears Even and the stranger arguing. 

"You can't fucking just push me away from him-"   
"Don't put your fucking hands on him-"  
"You don't own him, he can do whatever he wants-"  
"Don't fucking put your hands on me"  
"Or what are you gonna do about it?"

Jonas stops the exchange before punches can be thrown. They've caused a scene, most of the people in the room are staring at them, wondering what's happening.   
"Man look, whoever you are, it's obvious you're not from around here because everyone knows that Isak and Even have been together forever, and not to try that shit," Jonas starts to reason.   
The guy says, "He doesn't seem to remember him too well then, considering how much he was enjoying dancing with me and not him."   
A few people in the room start muttering, looking at Isak and Even with confusion, before Isak pieces together what the guy fully says. 

And woah, what the fuck? Isak figures it's time for him to step in. He tries to ignore the betrayal in Even's eyes, as he stands face to face with the stranger.   
"Look, man, I don't know you and you don't know me. You caught me while I'm drunk and missing my boyfriend. If you think you're going to come to my party, in my house and try to fight my boyfriend, you're fucked up." 

The stranger scoffs and mutters something about how crazy Isak is and how some twink isn't worth his time.   
And that's about the time where all hell breaks loose. Isak doesn't know who lunges first, but in the next minute, Jonas is grabbing the guy by the collar and punching him square in the nose, while Even, who apparently anticipated Jonas' idea, is trying to pull him off. The party goers start chanting, wanting a fight, and Isak isn't sure what to do next. 

Even grabs the stranger by the collar and looks very intently at him. The crowd goes silent, as they all strain to hear Even's quiet but assertive, "get the fuck out of our flat," as he shoves the guy backwards. 

Isak is stunned.   
Jonas is stunned.   
Magnus is grinning, and Mahdi is helping two other guys escort the troublemaker out of the flat.   
The crowd is tense, the music of the party bumping in the background, watching and waiting for what happens next. 

Jonas claps his hands and starts to announce that the party's over, and Isak could cry with the amount support Jonas has always given him. He'd cry about Jonas but he's too busy trying not to cry in the middle of his own party, staring into Even's eyes. 

Magnus and Mahdi try to start cleaning cups and bottles up as Jonas is seeing the last people out, when Even interrupts them.   
"Guys, leave the mess. I'll get it in the morning," and with a glare at Isak he stalks off to their (Isak's) bedroom. 

Isak thanks Magnus and Mahdi and especially Jonas, trying to take as long as possible to avoid Even's wrath.   
Eventually, after he's cleaned up every bottle and cup and wiped every surface twice, he looks at the time. It's 23.23 and he knows Even is waiting up, waiting for him to finish stalling. He gives himself a little pep talk in the kitchen, while heating up a cheese toastie before heading to his (their) bedroom. 

As he pushes the door open, he doesn't know what to expect, but it certainly isn't Even playing FIFA on the bed. Isak clears his throat and silently holds out the cheese toastie. It takes Even an agonizing 45 seconds to acknowledge him, and when he does, he scoffs at Isak's peace offering.   
"Even, please let me explain-"  
Isak is cut off by Even putting up a hand and shaking his head. He gets up and turns off the gaming console, and lays back on the bed. Isak timidly follows, climbing in bed too. As soon as he's in bed, Even's on top of him, kissing him. 

At first, Isak doesn't understand what's happening. But it's not until Isak has moaned and whimpered through the fourth hickey on his neck that he gets it. Even is marking him. Even is marking him and rolling his hips down and making these obscene noises, and if Isak decides that they can talk later, it surely has nothing to do with the way Even is pulling down his pants.   
-*-*-*-*  
For the next few weeks, during lunch at school, or FIFA night with the roommates, Even presses onto Isak's hickeys as a not so subtle reminder of who's the only one allowed to touch him. As the old ones fade, Even replaces them with new ones, and each time, he presses a little harder and everyone knows what's happened as Isak turns red as a tomato and starts to squirm deeper into Even's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Ho Ho Holy shit this is my first time posting on AO3, and my first real fic ever written ? Feedback would be greatly appreciated, but I haven't written in about 3 years so please be gentle!! Thank you so much for reading it :)


End file.
